Jane and Garrus (Short Romance Version)
by RegreTaloTrip
Summary: Jane Shepard and Garrus Vakarian romance. Jane has a brother named John, so John and Tali romance too. I plan to make a version where the romance isn't instantly applied.
1. Chapter 1

Garrus had been requested to meet with Shepard in her living quarters when he could. He decided to finish up his work on the console, and went to the elevator. Once he entered Shepard's room, he saw her nowhere.

"Hello, Shepard," he asked, confused. She was in the bathroom, finishing a shower.

"I'll be out in just a minute, Garrus," Jane replied. _He's way too early_ , she thought. After a couple of minutes, she walked out, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Erhm.. Shepard," he said, slightly flaring his mandibles, embarrassed. "Did you expect me to be later than I was?"

"Yeah. Let me just get my clothes on." Jane went to grab clothes and then returned into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, she walked back out, wearing her casual clothes. Garrus ended up looking at her for longer than he intended. "You okay, Garrus? You're looking at me funny."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I-I uh... Nevermind, what did you need me for?"

"I wanted to talk to you. In private." Jane sat down on her couch, and motioned for Garrus to sit. He chose to sit next to her, so it was easier to talk. When he sat down, she scooted a little closer, and he didn't notice.

"I guess I can't argue with that. But why didn't you come to me?"

"I was sick of having to come to you. Besides, you needed the exercise anyway." She chuckled after saying that.

"Ha, ha. If we weren't friends, and you weren't my commander, I'd slap you."

"Charming. Now, I wanted to ask you some.. personal.. questions."

"Oh. Go ahead and ask away, Shepard."

"Well, this isn't a question, but feel free to call me Jane when we're in private," after Jane said that, Garrus cleared his throat. "What?"

"Shep-.. Jane, you're sitting a little.. close." Garrus said. Jane blushed slightly, and she moved a bit away from him. _I didn't really mind_ , Garrus thought.

"So.. what do you look like under your armor? You wear armor quite a lot."

"Well, wouldn't you like to know," Garrus joked, chuckling afterwards. Jane laughed, looking him in the eyes.

"Well, yes actually." She said, the tone in her voice quickly becoming serious. Garrus looked back at her, and he seemed slightly shocked. Jane put a hand on his shoulder, wanting him to take his armor off. He sighed, and stood up. He started removing his armor, and eventually revealing his casual clothes underneath.

Jane looked at his clothing choice with interest. _Damn, he looks great_ , she thought. He placed his armor next to the couch. He started feeling awkward with Jane staring at him so he started getting defensive.

"Damn, if you don't like it, maybe you shouldn't have asked me to do this in the first place," He semi-shouted, very aggrivated. She didn't respond, which only made Garrus angrier. He plopped down on the seat on the couch next to her and he let out an angry sigh.

She scooted closer to him, and put her arm around him. She patted him on one of his shoulders, and rest her head on the other. He didn't understand what she was doing, but he copied her by resting his head on hers.

"I don't hate it," she chuckled. "I think you look amazing."

Garrus was so shocked, he accidentally pushed her off of his shoulder. She hit her head on the back of the couch. He quickly moved his talons to the back of her head, and rubbed where she bumped her head. He almost recoiled, because her hair was still damp from the shower.

"Jane. You caught me off guard. Anyway," He said, looking away from her. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No," Jane replied, moving her head back to his shoulder. "I lost my entire train of thought, just looking at you in your clothes."

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. Should I put my armor back on and leave now?"

"Now that I think of it.. since it's quite a while until we reach our destination, how about you watch a movie with me?"

"I like the idea, but it's quite late. Wouldn't it be bad to leave in the middle of a film?"

"You can sleep here if you want." Jane answered. This saying had baffled Garrus. He would feel awkward sleeping the same bed as Jane. He took a few seconds to think.

"I completely look forward to sleeping with you," Garrus said, chuckled, and then realized is mistake. "Spirits, that's not how I meant that."

"Right.." Jane replied.

* * *

Garrus was laying next to Jane in her bed. They had just finished watching a movie, and they were both extremely tired. _It's not going to look good if someone walks in here_ , Garrus thought.

He turned over to his side, closing his eyes. He started to fall asleep.

"Garrus." Jane said, abruptly.

"Woah, huh?" Garrus said, waking up from a small nap. He turned on his other side to look at Jane.

"We're good friends, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"You don't mind sleeping here, do you?"

"I feel odd about it, but hey, I understand. You felt lonely and you needed the most handsome guy on the ship to keep you company," Garrus joked. Jane laughed, which made Garrus feel bad about himself.

"I don't know about handsome," Jane replied, joking too. Garrus felt his heart sink. "But, stunningly handsome, and gorgeous make more sense to me."

Garrus smiled at her and laughed. Jane, without thought, gave him a tight hug. He was surprised by this action, but hugged back. She didn't stop there, and she gave him a kiss on his mouth.

Garrus shoved her away, and gasped. He moved the blanket off of him and stood up, almost falling over.

"Garrus wait! That was an accident!" Jane claimed, almost ready to cry.

"Yeah, right. You know what a real accident would be," he asked, not waiting for a reply. "Leaving you in here by yourself would be one."

"Aw, you stupid turian, you did that for a line?" Jane said as Garrus got back in the bed.

"Heh, I'm sorry. That was unexpected. But so was that... kiss?"

"Yeah, bad idea on my part," she said, and wrapped her arms back around Garrus. This time, he went in for the kiss. He forced his mouth against her human lips.

They each were enjoying eachother's companies, and mouths. Garrus got too excited, and forced her much closer. Jane put her tongue in his mouth, and to her surprise, he liked it.

He forced her to lay on her back, and he moved on top of her. They continued making out, until he decied to pull away. He moved down, and started kissing her neck. He was curious, and he moved his hand to Jane's chest. He squeezed gently with his talons. She quietly moaned.

"Mmmh.. Garrus.." Jane said, trying not to moan more.

"Yes?" He replied, squeezing gently again.

"Mmph.. It feels good and all, but we gotta stop."

"What," Garrus asked, and moved his hand back. "Why?"

"I don't feel like doing that right now."

Garrus moved from on top of her, and laid back next to her. He decided to sleep, and so did Jane.

* * *

Jane woke up in her bed, and didn't see Garrus anywhere. _Maybe it was a dream_ , she thought to herself. She got up and stretched.  
Suddenly, Garrus entered the room with two cups. He gave a cup of coffee to Jane. She put it down on her desk, but didn't take a sip.

"Sorry if you don't like coffee. I still don't know what you favorite thing to drink in the morning is," Garrus apologized, and took a sip from his mug.

"I like coffee, don't worry. I just need to ask you a question." Jane said and looked him in the eyes.

"Ask away."

"Do you remember... last night?"

"Of course I do. We watched one of your favorite films, and I slept in here." Garrus replied. He saw her neutral look turn into a frown. "Or.. uh.. was what I did before we slept not a dream?"

"Pfft, yeah, that was real. It was a surprise to me too."

"Never thought I'd get to touch the sexiest commander. Anyway, were you going to say something else?"

"No. Just never thought I'd be able have the the sexiest turian touch me and have it be real."

Garrus smirked, proud in himself. "Just so you know, Shepar-.. Jane, if some of your crew go asking you about a certain turian and why he was in casual clothing, and WHY he was going to your room with coffee, that's your fault," Garrus decided to joke.

"I won't know what to tell them then. Did you see anyone in particular who looked like they were going to ask you?" Jane questioned.

"Just Joker, and probably Tali. She had to most confused look on her.. face," He took a couple of seconds to try to rephrase that. He took a sip of coffee before retrying. "I mean, she looked confused, is how I can state it."

"Heh, do all turians have trouble speaking?"

"Only when they're nervous, or around the hottest looking human in existance." Garrus flirted.

"You still haven't failed to make me blush, though we've only tried for the past hour now."

"Yeah. I'm going to go back to the mess hall to speak with Tali - she seemed like something important was on her mind."

"Okay, see you." Jane said. As Garrus was walking away, she hesitantly spoke. "I love you, Garrus."

Garrus stopped walking, and turned back at her. He had a couple of facial expressions as a reaction, and then he looked her in the eyes. "I.. I love you too, Jane."

Jane walked forward to Garrus. She kissed him on his mouth, and gave him a hug. They both smiled at eachother, and then Garrus left.

* * *

"Hey, Tali." Garrus said, entering the mess hall. Tali was still sitting in her spot.

"Oh, hi Garrus," Tali hesitated to say.

"Is something wrong today? You seem a bit.. off."

"It's something that I don't want to talk about."

"I'm your friend, Tali. It's alright."

"Oh, alright. When we last visited the Citadel, I met a human named John."

"Hm. What about this human is bothering you?"

"I decided to keep in contact him, and.. uhh.."

"What, did he insult you or something?"

"Well, no, he did the exact opposite.. and he said his full name was 'John Shepard'." Tali looked up at Garrus after she said this, and saw him in shock. Garrus looked for anyone else in the room, and sat down next to Tali.

"Tali, don't worry. Maybe it's just a coincidence. Humans commonly are from different parts of the Earth, and have the same last name, and they aren't related at all. I think."

"If you say so.. but when I met him he looked almost similar to Commander Shepard herself."

"I'll ask her if she happens to have a brother, when I can."

"I doubt you'd remember to ask her while you're in bed with her." Tali joked.

"What, are you jealous that she got to sleep in the same bed as me?"

"What? No! Well, sort of. But I prefer to sleep with.. nevermind."

"You were going to say the human you met, weren't you?" Garrus asked, and Tali didn't respond. She looked down back at the table. "Tali, you don't even know the guy."

"Oh, shut up, Vakarian. You get to sleep with the commander, but I can't be in.. friends.. with her probably fake brother?"

"Sounds like you're having trouble making up how you feel about this guy." Garrus joked, finished his coffee and then started walking away.

"Hey, wait! Don't tell anybody except Shepard!" Tali whisper-shouted. Garrus only nodded, and went back up Jane's room.

* * *

When he opened the door, he saw Jane typing on her omni-tool, oblivious to Garrus walking in.

He cleared his throat to get Jane's attention. "Ahem! Jane."

She quickly finished what she was doing, and looked at Garrus. "Well, you're pretty comfortable saying my name, aren't you?"

Garrus walked over to her, and casually put his arms around her and rested them on her sides. He looked slightly down to look her straight in the face, and smirked. "I am. I had a question to ask, but I can't help but want to kiss you."

She smirked and chuckled. She moved his hands to her butt to help support him carry her. She bent her legs and put her arms on Garrus' shoulders. Garrus held her up, and looked straight at her.

"Is this a normal way to.. uh.. hold you?" Garrus asked, slightly embarrassed that he was holding her butt.

"If you're feeling romantic." Jane answered.

"Feeling romantic? How does that work?" Garrus questioned, confused. She silenced him by forcing her lips against his mouth. It only took seconds until they had their tongue's in eachother's mouths. They were each enjoying it.

Jane let out a moan because she needed to breath. After a couple of seconds, Garrus put out a moan of his own. He started to get aroused. They stopped kissing when Jane moved back from his kiss.

"Okay, let's stop. Let me down," Jane said, and Garrus complied. As soon as Jane was back on her feet, she removed her hands from his shoulders. "What was your question?"

"Hmm.. Hard to think of now that every thought in my mind is now of you," he replied, genuinely.

"Aw, come on, that's easy to say."

"No, I'm serious about this one. Give me a second, Jane," Garrus said, stopping to think. He looked at her waist, and started admiring it within his head. "Oh! Right. Jane, do you have a brother?"

Jane looked surprised, and looked down at her feet. She took a few seconds.

"Well.. yes, I do."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cringe Warning!**_ _ ** This project took too long to make and I did not put any effort into it since September.**_ ** _ You have been warned. I consider this cringe because the aspects of the characters were not captured, and they act too childish. This has bad writing, just like Mass Effect Andromeda._**

 ** _I am not going to write another chapter. Any spelling errors are listed as intentional because I do not care about this story anymore._**

 **This has taken so damn long that I'm not writing the smut. Many swears, rated M for a reason. Not proud of this work, but hopefully somebody can find it to be good.**

 **This was written over 3 months and I was too lazy to work on it most the time. Kinda cringe. Didn't finish when I uploaded the doc. Just go read my other Shakarian stories, they have effort put into them. I didn't capture the characters correctly in this writing.**

* * *

Garrus was in shock. Jane had a brother, but she never mentioned him, Garrus thought. He felt like he needed to ask more about it. He spoke with urgency. "Jane, who is your brother?"

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it," Jane replied. Garrus put his hand on her chin and stroked her cheek gently with a talon.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't mean to react like that. But, I must know who it is," Garrus said.

"Hmph. Alright. I don't think you'd know him, but his name is John."

"John? John Shepard?"

"Yeah, why does that sound ridiculous or something?"

"Tali mentioned meeting someone with the same name."

"Wait, what? Where?"

"Tali said she met him while we were on the Citadel last time."

"And she didn't tell me?"

"From what I was able to gather, she became friends with him pretty quick."

"Ugh, sounds lovely," Jane said sarcastically and then went to kiss him. She looked behind him after kissing him and sighed. "Oh, fuck me."

"Uh, right now?"

"Tali walked in. Also, it's a saying, don't worry," Jane said, backing away from Garrus and greeting Tali. Tali seemed disgusted at the fact Garrus and Jane were in an embrace.

"Oh... gross." Tali uttered, seeming disgusted. Garrus could almost swear he heard a tone of jealousy. Garrus turned to Tali.

"What, are you jealous you aren't hugging me?" He joked.

"I am not comfortable."

"Sorry, Tali. It was a simple joke. Did you come here to talk with Shepard?"

"I did. I know how bad you are with remembering." Tali said, and Jane walked infront of Garrus before he could respond.

"Tali, did you want to talk about John?" Jane questioned. Tali seemed embarrassed and she stood as if she was uncomfortable. "I see. Garrus told me you may have met him."

This only seemed to make Tali more uncomfortable. She looked around and then walked closer to the both of them. "Commander, do you have a comfortable place to sit while we talk about this? I don't feel comfortable."

Jane nodded and pointed to a couch and with a seat next to it. Tali sat down in the chair, Jane sat on the couch, and Garrus shyly took his seat right next to Jane. Garrus started feeling out of place during their conversation.

"What's your proof it's him?" Jane asked, starting the conversation.

"Well, I've kept in contact with him, and I think I have a picture of him somewhere." Tali replied.

"Has he ever joked about things?"

"Yes, he has joked a lot." Tali said, still seeming uncomfortable. Jane sighed, and looked over to Garrus.

"Well, it's him." Jane said to Garrus.

"Just because he jokes? You haven't even seen his fa-" Garrus replied and Jane interrupted.

"Garrus, trust me. How many people do you know named John Shepard that joke constantly?"

"Uh, I know of one?"

"My point," Jane said, irritated. She turns her head back to Tali. "What are you going to do once we get back to the Citadel?"

"I-I guess I'll find him... and talk to him? I guess I'll show you to him?" Tali answers sheepishly.

"Right. You seem way to uncomfortable to be in this conversation," Jane observed.

"I just don't want to talk.. about this." Tali says and stands up. She leaves the room before any further conversation. Jane sighed and put her head in her hands.

Garrus put his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. She seems very stressed, Garrus noted in his mind. He tried to think back to when they were last on the citadel.

Garrus remembered something important and he pulled his arms away from her and stood up. He whispered a swear to himself, and then Jane seemed confused. "Garrus? What's wrong?"

"Damn it! Nothing," Garrus said, shaking his head. "I need to speak with Tali, I just remembered something."

"I'll come with you," Jane replied. Garrus shook his head. Jane sighed and looked forward.

Garrus tried to remain calm while walking out of Jane's room. After he left, he ran, looking for Tali. He attempted to calm down and started walking again.

After searching for about ten minutes, Garrus walked into Tali's room where she slept. She was sitting on the end of her bed, seeming bored. He walked closer and got her attention. "Tali, we need to talk."

"About what, Vakarian?" Tali asked.

"Do you remember the night while we were last on the citadel?"

"Yes, we went to the bar, you sat next to me. When I mentioned I needed an emergency induction port, both you and I think John said something about it being called a straw."

"That was.. part of it. Do you remember the night?"

"Of course I do," Tali stated and then went into thought. "Oh no."

"Right. Remember it now?"

"Not completely.."

"After you got drunk, we went back to the Normandy.. and we did something... different." Garrus's voice was deepening with each word.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, I'll admit Tali, I was drunk too." Garrus murmured. Tali stood up and punched him in the face. Garrus seemed way too offended after he was hit. "Ow, Damn it! You bitch, why did you do that!?"

"Garrus, you're being a jerk!" Tali shouted as Garrus rubbed his forehead. Garrus grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her over onto her bed. They were both laying in an awkward position. He glared into her eyes and she relaxed.

"God damn you. How are we going to tell Jane!"

"Tell me what?" Jane said, as she walked into the room. She looked at their awkward positioning and Tali's relaxed position. Jane's relaxed facial expression soon turned to one expressing many. "Garrus?! Is this what you had to talk to Tali about?"

"No, no no. Jane, this is uh," Garrus tried explaining, shoving Tali further as he stood up and brushed himself off. "This is just a misunderstanding. Uh.. Tali, you explain."

"No way, Vakarian! You're a dumbass." Tali shouted back, standing up, clearly embarrassed through her helmet.

"Oh, fuck you Tali!" Garrus retorted, worsening the situation.

"Isn't that what you were about to do? Or did." Jane questioned. Garrus shoved Tali back, and walked up to Jane.

"Jane. Spirits, this is hard. During the last time we were on the Citadel and you let us do what we wanted, Tali and I went to a bar." Garrus attempted to explain. "She met John there. After, we got drunk and then had sex."

"Woah woah woah. You two DID IT? THAT QUICKLY?!" Jane asked angrily. Tali snuck up behind Garrus and punched him again.

"God DAMN IT! Stop punching me you fucking idiot!" Garrus yelled, clearly able to be heard from outside. He grabbed Tali's arm and started bending it backwards. Tali yelped in pain, and there was a clear cracking sound heard from her arm.

"Garrus! KNOCK IT OFF!" Jane yelled. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled it away from Tali's. "Garrus, you're getting a time out."

Tali stared with her hand on her other arm as Garrus was pulled away by Jane. Garrus growled angrily at Tali as he was pulled away.

* * *

Garrus sat in his room, angrily calibrating the Normandy's guns. _Maybe I should just sabotage it_ , Garrus thought. Jane walked in, not even requesting to speak before talking.

"Garrus, we need to talk. Now." Jane said, sounding serious.

"What the fuck do you want, Shepard?" Garrus retorted.

"Why were you so angry at Tali? Why are you so angry at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, and Tali was being a bitch."

"How?"

"She punched me once I told her what happened."

"You get hit all the time. What's the big deal about it?"

"It's just that.. I assume it's because I see Tali usually as a calm one. I love her as a friend, but.. I just get hostile when someone I trust betrays me."

"Come here." Jane demanded. Garrus obeyed and walked up to her, almost towering over her. Jane wrapped her arms around him. He did the same to her. "Garrus."

"Yes?" Garrus asked, sounding more calm than before. Jane could also tell from his voice he now sounded sad.

"It'll be okay. I love you."

"I.. love you too Jane."

"I don't care if you had sex with Tali. I want you to be sane enough to do it with me." She said, pulling him closer, and looking up into his eyes.

Garrus turned his head, looking away from Jane. To Turians, it would be clear he is very sad. Jane was starting to pick up on the fact Garrus was sad. She tried to think of a way to cheer him up. She kissed him directly on his mouth, then bit her lip and whispered. "Maybe later."

He looked at her and then wondered why it had to be later. He smirked and he was no longer crying. He deepend his voice and put his mouth on her neck. He licked it, and then said "Why later?"

She quietly moaned as she felt the vibrations against her throat. She cleared her throat and tried to refocus. "I need to speak with Tali still."

He put his mouth against her throat again and moaned. She moaned with him and could feel his deep voice. She laughs mixed with a moan and pushed him back. "Not yet, please."

He backed up and cleared his throat. His voice had a clear quiver. "I'm sorry, Jane. Tell Tali I'm sorry too. I regret it all."

"I'll tell her. Don't worry, Garrus. Also, I think we should make up nicknames for eachother.. but not now."

"Right. Because I'm in the right mood to be thinking over my decisions right now." Garrus said and thought. Jane let go of him, stroked his leathery chin and one of his mandibles. Then she left.

* * *

Tali stood in her room. Only a half an hour had passed since Garrus got angry, but she still felt a burning pain in her arm. She wanted to kill Garrus for doing everything.

Jane walked into her room. Tali saw her and turned and stood up straight. Her arm is clearly fractured, Jane thought.

Tali's arm was still bent slightly in the wrong direction and Tali couldn't keep her hand off of holding it. Jane walked up close to her.

"Hey, Tali. How is your arm?" Jane asked politely.

"It's very horrible. I am going to murder Garrus." Tali exclaimed back.

"No no, Tali calm down."

"He broke my arm!"

"Tali, it's fine. It'll be good in no time. Just see Dr. Chakwas."

"What are you here for?"

"Garrus really didn't mean to hurt you. Something was already irritating him."

"Sure there was, what happened, did he not get to feel you up for long enough?"

"Tali."

"Shut up, you bosh'tet."

"Tali calm down. You're my best friend. Be kind and don't insult me."

"I'm sorry, Shepard, you're right," Tali sighed.

"Tali, I want you to talk with Garrus tomorrow when we're on the Citadel."

"What? Just talk to him?"

"He's sorry. Besides, talk with him infront of John and maybe he'll go away from you."

"Oh shut up."

"Alright. Tali, go see Chakwas. We'll be there by tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, Shepard." Tali said, and left without any further conversation.

* * *

Late in the night, Jane was lying in her bed, unable to sleep. She feels as though she missed something. Eventually, she heard a knock on her door. She stood up casually and stretched. When she opened the door, she could see through the darkness that it was Garrus.

"You said later, Jane. Does this count?" He asked, his voice deepened and smooth.

"Is that even a question? Get in here, now." Jane said straight to Garrus. She grabbed his arms and pulled him in. Jane pulled him over to her bed and she sat him down and sat on his lap.

* * *

 **I totally wonder what happened?! Was the author too lazy to bother writing smut!?**


End file.
